Peddie love
by patriciawiliamsonrp
Summary: Patricia and Eddie get married now there a couple living in a mansion they will have there ups and downs but still love eachother
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just trying this out tell me how you like it if you like it I will make a second chapter.**

Patricia: *wakes up next to Eddie still cant believe there married*

Eddie: *wakes up* good morning Yacker *smiles kisses her cheek*

Patricia: morning *smiles back*

Eddie: Are you coming to see my game?

(Eddies a professional football player and actor Patricia is a celebrity news reporter and a actress)

Patricia: do you want me to?

Eddie: of course your my wife *smiles kisses her*

Patricia: *kisses back* them I will come

Eddie: *gets up goes to shower*

Patricia: *watches TV*

**sorry I'm going to leave you hanging lol so tell me how you like it so far and maybe I will do more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue because of the reviews.**

Eddie: *comes out of bathroom with a towel on and makes out with Patricia*

Patricia: *smiles makes out back then goes to take a shower*

Eddie: *gets dressed puts on pants and leaves his shirt off*

Patricia: *after done taking a shower and dresses comes out sees Eddie* hot!

Eddie: *smiles picks her up like she is a baby and sits on bed takes her shirt off and kisses her stomic*

Patricia: *sits in his arms and kisses his abs*

Eddie: *smiles* like my abs?

Patricia: yep *smiles back*

Eddie: *takes her hands and lets her feel his abs*

maid: *leaves breakfast outside there door and knocks on the door to let them know breakfast is ready*

Eddie: *puts Patricia under covers and brings there breakfast inside* are you hungry?

Patricia: not yet but you can eat

Eddie: OK *eats and wants to stay home with Patricia but he has work*

Patricia: *does not have work today and thinking of coming to see his game*

Eddie: *finish eating brings his plate to the kitchen comes back and puts Patricia on his lap*

Patricia: *looks at time*

Eddie: *kisses her cheeks and her lips*

Patricia: Eddie you have to go to work

Eddie: oh ya give me a kiss before I leave

Patricia: *smiles kisses him*

Eddie: *smiles back kisses back*

Patricia: *gives him his shirt*

Eddie: thanks *puts it on and goes to practice*

(later on when its time for Eddies football game)

Patricia: *gets ready to go to his football game gets in car and drives there*

Eddie: *hopes Patricia is coming*

Mick: hey Eddie looking for your wife in the crowd?

Eddie: yep *looks smiles* she is sitting next to joy

(joy and mick are married)

Mick: *looks smiles at joy*

Patricia: *sees Eddie smiles*

joy: *sees mick smiles then talks to Patricia*

Eddie: I hope we win

Mick: same

(when the game starts)

Eddie: *tackles a guy and smiles at Patricia*

Mick: *makes a touchdown and smiles at joy*

joy and Patricia: *smiles back*

news people: looks like the football stars mick and Eddies wives are here *shows Patricia and joy on the TV*

Eddie: *shoots a touchdown and smiles at Patricia*

(after the game)

mick and Eddie: *talking to each other and happy they won)

Patricia: I should get going

Joy: don't you want to go talk to Eddie

Patricia: ya lets go

(Patricia and joy congratulate Mick and Eddie)

Patricia: *heads home*

Eddie: *heads home*

Patricia: *goes to take a shower*

Eddie: *comes in wondering where Patricia and hears the shower running and goes in*

Patricia: hey

Eddie: hey *gets Patricia towel ready for when she comes out*

Patricia: *when finished looks for towel from inside the shower*

Eddie: I have it *smiles*

Patricia: *comes out and smiles back at him*

Eddie: *raps her in towel and picks her up brings her to room*

Patricia: *puts on robe and waits for Eddie to finish taking a shower*

Eddie; *comes out with towel on and makes out with Patricia*

(Patricia and Eddie have fun)

**OK that's it for this chapter hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3 sorry it took long**

****(Months later after Patricia and Eddie have there fun)

Patricia: *wakes up stomic is hurting gets up to go to the bathroom and feels dizzy*

Eddie: *wakes up* yacker are you OK?

Patricia: *cant answer feels dizzy and feels like she is about to fall*

Eddie: *runs over and holds her* I'm taking you to the doctor.

Patricia: no why

Eddie: because your sick first lets get you ready * carries her to the bathroom*

Patricia: I don't need to I'm fine

Eddie: oh no your not your sick *kisses her cheek*

Patricia: *smiles at the kiss then undresses*

Eddie: *carrys her into the shower and holds her up so she wont fall*

(after Patricia and Eddie get ready and at the doctors)

doctor: *figures out whats wrong with Patricia* maybe I should send a letter our but make sure she gets some rest.

Eddie: OK

(when they get home)

Eddie: *comes in room sees Patricia watching tv turns it off*

Patricia: hey!

Eddie: I'm sorry but the doctor says you need to get some rest

Patricia: *thinks he is acting like a dad but thinks its cute* fine

Eddie: *smiles* I will get you something to drink *goes down stairs*

Patricia: *smiles turns on TV watches it*

Eddie:*comes back puts glass on table turns TV off crosses arms* yacker you need rest

Patricia: I'm not tired I don't need rest and I'm resting with he TV on.

Eddie: you can do that later but you need to go to sleep we went to the doctor a 1 o'clock in the morning you need your rest.

Patricia: fine but if I'm going to sleep you have to also *smiles*

Eddie: *smirks gets in bed with her and they both falls asleep*

**that's the end of chapter 3 chapter 4 coming soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry this took way to long!**

( A few days after Patricia went to the doctor)

Eddie: *wakes up sees Patricia sleeping smiles goes outside and checks the mail that said to mrs. and Mr. Miller *opens it*

Patricia: * gets up and turns on laptop*

Eddie: *opens letter that says Patricia is pregnant runs inside and comes in there room with a big smile on his face*

Patricia: why so happy?

Eddie: *smiles shows her letter*

Patricia: *is shocked*...

Eddie: yacker? are you OK

Patricia:* gets up and goes in elevator*

Eddie: yacker!? *pushes elevator button so it can open*

Patricia: *just keeps the elevator shut and sits there and cries because she is nervous*

Eddie: yacker answer me!

Patricia: *opens elevator door wipes tears*

Eddie: whats wrong * picks her up like she is a baby and brings her to his room* do you not want the baby?

Patricia: I do want it but I'm just nervous...

Eddie: you will be fine I'm here for you *kisses her*

Patricia: *kisses back*

Eddie: how about a breakfast date?

Patricia: sure

Eddie: OK lets get you ready

Patricia: get me ready?

Eddie: ya sorry yacker but your pregnant and I don't trust you in the bathroom alone.

Patricia: OK fine *smiles*

Eddie: *smiles back picks her up brings her into the bathroom and undresses*

Patricia: *undresses*

( they take a shower together)

Eddie: *gets dressed*

Patricia: *gets dressed*

( when there ready and get into IHop)

Eddie and Patricia: *order there food and drinks*

Patricia: *feels something in her stomac*

Eddie: whats wrong?

Patricia: my stomac hurts I don't really feel like eating...

Eddie: you have to eat something

Patricia: but Im not hungry *feels sick*

Eddie: *gets up and sits next to her and rubs her stomac* I don't want you going without eating I will feed you.

Patricia: *smiles* fine

(there food comes)

Eddie: *feeds Patricia*

Patricia: Eddie you have to eat to

Eddie: Im fine let me feed you first

Patricia: no its fine your food is going to get cold and im not that hungry anymore

Eddie: are you sure?

Patricia: ya

Eddie: OK * goes back to his side and eats*

(when they get home)

Eddie: *carries Patricia inside*

Patricia: you dont have to carry me

Eddie: yes I do *carries her up the stairs*

Patricia: Eddie its like 6 flights take the elevator

Eddie: I know but your light *runs up the stairs with her and brings her to there room and puts her on the bed smirks*

**that's it for this chapter hope you liked it post reviews!**


End file.
